


Song of Healing

by WaterDweller



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDweller/pseuds/WaterDweller
Summary: Time…. Cruel and fearful…A valley, where the ghosts of the past still fight a war that has long since ended…And one boy… a hero.. with all the time in the world… and no time at all.. to save this world…
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 9





	Song of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This will spoil part of the Champion Ballad DLC but not really at the same time

Link feels the familiar pull accompanied weightless action of being transported to an unknown location. His vision blurs until it was darkness, after a long draining battle against an ancient Sheikah monk. Millenniums ago apart of the era of the ancient machines, the golden age for the Sheikah before the decommissioning of all ancient technology lost in the seas of time, until.

“You are truly exceptional. That thing took my life before I could even fight back. I believe that with the power you’ve attained you can defeat Ganon. My prayers are with you as well.”

He’s lucky he has his champion’s abilities with him for their support in the fight but to also feel a sense of belonging.

losing his friends to Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago shouldering the burden of 4 dead champions. Losing his friends in a blink of an eye losing a piece of himself he missed all of them even the egoistic Revali, but most of all he missed Mipha. 

“Please tell Father that I am sorry. Tell Sidon to believe in himself. As for you Link… Well, never mind…”

In the pitch-black void, a warm reddish-golden light pierced the void until it takes shape suddenly stopped but still shining brightly in the darkness. Link opens his eyes he is back at the shrine of resurrection he starts stretching his aching body gaining the ancient Skeikahs blessing doesn’t free him of his bruised joints, that was Mipha’s task, always getting hurt in the process and Mipha is always there to heal him no matter how many times he endangers himself.

“Link, do you recall the time we went off to defeat that monster together?”

And now, as a reward for his efforts by the leaders have given him the dairy of the decreased champions to help him regain his memory, he remembers everything about the champions.

“Link. If you happen to, uh… This is to say, if you should find my dairy somewhere… DON’T YOU DARE READ IT! Oh! I did not mean to raise my voice. But I do hope you will respect my wish…”

Revali and him having a drink off clinking noble pursuits together plastered but with grins at least the remaining champions cheering on in the background, Urbosa liking to pester him on how short he is and the only women he is able to court would be shorter than him leaning on his head with a grin that screams suspicion, Daruk and him having a rock-climbing contest to see who is a true brother climbing to the top of the Gut check pillar besting him and becoming a honorary Goron brother, and 

“This reminds me of the first time we met. You were just a reckless child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time I would heal you, just as I’m doing right now.”

Mipha, oh how he disrespected her memory by forgetting her, forgetting every lullaby she sang when he couldn’t sleep and humming when he is cooking, every bruise he had when diving off waterfalls with the big bad bazz brigade, every lesson to better his spearmanship and even as small as jumping on a waterbed screaming in joy as she looks on fondly, he will always treasure those memories.

“The lynel of Ploymus Mountain was terrorizing us all. But then you came along. You and I fought as one and… Does any of that sound familiar?”

His eyes heavy with regret, Link shook off his thoughts and adventured out into the big open world that makes him lose his breath, no matter how many times he had seen of the wild he is always taken away by how beautiful the landscape is even after the destruction of Calamity Ganon. Grass swaying in the wind, the trees rustling with life creating an Intune harmony, the crickets chirping in the evening. The soft breeze that hits Link with how peaceful the plateau

“Link!” Link snaps out of his musing and scans his surrounding for the disturbance spotting a familiar face walking quickly he waves at the person in question.

“I could ask you the same thing you know but here we are.” Link probably had a questioning look; a small chuckle escapes his beak and turns his attention back to the open field silent for a few seconds. “I happen to have a perfect song for you if you allow me to sing it for you.”

Thanking Kass silently for not commenting on how unkept he must have looked. 

“It’s my teacher’s unfinished song I told you about, I finally finish the key verses, champion’s ballad” smiling and nods at Link and allows his wings to guide the Concertina with practice motions almost looking like he is gliding across the instrument.

“Link… How much do you remember took place between us 100 years ago?”

The first note hits Link and his eyes start glazing, he is back in the past, back before the calamity, back before Mipha’s downfall and his own. Flashbacks to a ceremony and the champions, and notices Mipha’s flustered face when she is being questioned after the ceremony, has his past self-know of Mipha’s feeling then? Or after his downfall when Sidon told Muzu the truth.

“Do you know why that Zora Armour fits you so perfectly?”

Mipha glancing down before quickly sidestepping to be with hand-holding range with Link and with every step, she takes she is rapidly losing air from her proximity to Link oh she wishes she dares to hold Link’s hand in hers in the picture.

“Mipha you look so tense. Deep breaths, ok.” Frozen in place next to Link while he turns to her with a look of concern which she quickly calmed with a smile that quickly has him turn around. Standing perfectly still and neutral as an elegant princess, before she was pushed right into Link’s chest.

There are many things I hope you will remember, but if you can’t recall those memories. I suppose it cannot be helped. As for me… I shall never forget…”

Link opens his eyes, glassy and stares in the direction where the picture took place.  
“May the souls of the champions who watch over Hyrule rest in peace.” Quiet enough to be barely audible over the wind. “Link you should have this it was my teacher’s last request”.

Link turns his gaze away from the horizon and lingers on the items in question with it, the concertina, and a recognisable framed picture. Quietly grabbing the gifts, he slings his newly acquired dungeon item along with tightly gripping the picture frame like his heart depends on it. 

“Link you have helped me and my teacher’s quest, now I am truly free to go back to my family.” Kass taking flight and waves, his form smaller until he is nothing but a speck in the distance.

“Link.. Link… Link!”  
“I have watched your journey, Every step. You have overcome every challenge with great courage. With the power, you have attained. I am certain you can defeat Calamity Ganon truly. However, it seems you still have one final quest to complete before this." 

Night has fallen upon the landscape, he pulled out his Sheikah Slate and sets his next destination back to his house. Walking on the dirt path to the bridge that leads to his house, casting one last look at the village spotting the lights are out signalling the end of the day but he isn’t done just yet. Firmly holding onto the items Kass gave made his way to the bridge and back into his house.

He carefully places down the concertina on the table and unceremoniously drops his travelling gear and rations turning sharply up the steps with a purpose to his drawer and move his hands to the last item he remembers them by, placing it slowly on the wall a sense of loneliness dissipated knowing they are watching over him. One of the last pieces to his memory is complete but he still has something missing.

“But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get…. if you-if anyone ever tries to do you harm…. Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound…. I hope you know…. That I will always protect you.”

Ignoring his eyes drooping and aching body he goes down to his travelling gear looking for something specific of his something worth dying for.

Zora armour.

Link pulls the set out and lays it out on the table his gaze turned soft and critically looking at the armour set but mostly the chest piece for any worn or tear making sure her scales won't fall off, a gift to her chosen husband, a gift to protect him, a gift of her love, he would not forgive himself if he did not keep this armour secure and maintained while in the wild. He shakes his head and gets changed where he is going, he does not need to defend himself.

In record time changing into his lovingly crafted armour forgoing his Zora helmet behind, grabbing onto the concertina he ties it to his shoulder and a small basket resting on his forearm grasp his slate for his next destination and final for tonight, glancing around his house he turns towards the champions weapons gifts from the leaders for his contribution to saving their home he wouldn’t bring himself to use his fellow champions weapons keeping them for safekeeping as he didn’t feel worthy to wield them in battle specially Mipha’s prized trident, even if he could repair it won’t be the same, Link tears himself from his self-reflection with a frown, time to leave for.

Zora’s Domain

Waking up to the sound of rushing water he knows all too well he makes his way out of the shrine looking around the public square noting this is the first time he is at the domain while it is night-time and how everything is glimmering in the night with the glow of the luminous stones decorated in the structure. It truly is magically here; he might live here if he survived his attack on the castle the only place left that remembers him. Steadily walking to his final dungeon.

“Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know…. Perhaps we could spend some time together.”

Reaching his spot of interest, he stares up at the clear depiction of Mipha making her seem she was here spiritually, noticing the tall distinguishable loveable Zora that he calls a brother, a thought shared by them both is for once not here. Link kneels in place in silence for what seems hours, places the bouquet of blue nightshades at the base.

"Your favourite flower” softly spoken to no one as he rose.

Sitting down on the raised platform lost in thought as he grips the concertina and starts his melody, a melody he wants to put all his emotions into hopefully ease his heartache. 

It almost feels like Mipha is always with Link looking over his shoulder to make sure he is not doing anything dangerous jumping off Shatterbreak Point with the brigade members, always loving and caring.

Link stops playing and looks down and sees his reflection in the rippling water in beat of the droplets racing off his face, the flowers shimmering in the water has since glowed a bright shade of blue. Something red that represents his bleeding heart and a ghostly green behind him in the reflection looking down from over him with a smile. Touching her gift with her hand, even if there is no sensation he knows how she feels cold, smooth soft scales, and a smile that rivals the sun. 

“It reminds me of your eyes”.  
Link smiles content since he had woken up with an answer he has sought, to be allowed this one peaceful moment playing until twilight.

“It reminds me of how you glow in the night sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first one-shot and probably the only one since I am not very good at writing hope it's at least readable to you lot (but here I am regardless) so thank you for reading when you have the time. 
> 
> if you are having trouble picturing the scene it is like the icon picture.
> 
> Thanks to Ebony_McCloud for inspiring me to write a one-shot  
> Also wanting to thank EchoGekkos for his beautiful fluff stories and The_quiet_sea for making engaging stories that love to torture everyone's insides.
> 
> A plant that grows in quieter areas of Hyrule. At night it gives off a soft glow.
> 
> have a good one! I am going to leave the authorship to the pros now. :)
> 
> I’m going to wait for hopefully Zelda botw2 news soon.


End file.
